


Mirror

by floydig



Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Getting Together, Harry Potter POV, Implied Past Child Abuse, M/M, Over the Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floydig/pseuds/floydig
Summary: It’s confusing, Harry thinks, how most people don’t do or say what they really mean.With Draco, Harry doesn’t have to guess.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015801
Kudos: 73
Collections: November 2020





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the November drarry microfic prompt—mirror— when I was taking a short break from studying gastrointestinal physiology. Combined a couple ideas I’ve had floating around lately.

Growing up, the Dursleys would say: _you’re a waste of space, Harry! A freak, Harry!_ And treat him as such. When around important people or strangers in public, they were all simpering smiles and pats on the back. Why did they do that?

At ten, Harry decided that people’s actions and words don’t always mirror true feelings.

Harry was thirteen when he first heard the words _I love you._ He was in Diagon Alley. Some passerby on the street yelled, _I love you, Harry!_ They didn’t stop to talk to him. They didn’t even _know_ him.

Malfoy hated Harry. He made that abundantly clear: _Potter Stinks_ badges, “Weasley is Our King,” Rita Skeeter’s articles, The Inquisitorial Squad, breaking his nose, the general taunting and mocking.

Then came desperate assassination attempts, dark under-eye bags, and sallow skin. For all he tried, Malfoy couldn’t bring himself to kill Dumbledore. His inability to identify Harry at the Manor. Harry didn’t understand where Malfoy’s loyalties lied anymore, and quite frankly, he didn’t really care.

Actions and words don’t mirror true feelings anyway.

They came together slowly, and not without hesitation. A common interest in little Ted. Between teaching him to use a toy broomstick, day trips to new parks on the weekend, and late nights spent watching those muggle movies after Ted was long asleep. It took time, yes, a lot of time. But in some ways, loving him was easy as flying.

Harry’s hotheaded and all rough edges; he’s brash and scarred and emotional to a fault, spilling all his thoughts and feelings on the floor. Sometimes he forgets to clean them up.

Now Harry brings Draco coffee with a drop of milk in the morning and wraps warm, strong arms around him at night. Draco always offers to cook the bacon; grease would pop up and burn when Harry made breakfast, age seven.

With Draco, Harry no longer has to guess.


End file.
